You Can't Trust Me
by SparklingDarkness
Summary: Now that Will is gone, what will Elizabeth do? When she recieves a visit from an old friend five years later she begins to question her marriage, and her life. JackElizabeth
1. Prologue

Sorry for shortness but it's short because it's only the prologue!

Prologue

Elizabeth ran after Will as he rose from the sand and down to the shore. She kissed him, knowing that she would not be able to for the next ten years. It was filled with a rebuilding desire for something she had only experienced today underneath him. The kiss was over all too soon for her and he disappeared, a green light shooting up in the sea, signaling his leaving. She stood their for a moment, making sure that this wasn't all fake, that he would come back and live with her forever.

But when she still stood there an hour later, she knew it was real. That's when the tears came, dripping down her cheeks as she covered her face in her hands. She cried for her temporary loss for Will, the death of James, and for her father. There had been no real time to mourn it until now, and now she could not stop. The darkness in which it came attached to the painful losses. She sunk to her knees, almost screaming with the sobs that could not all escape as fast as they wished.

Now was when she needed Will the most, and he could not be there. Davy Jones, the most horrible man in the world, along with Lord Cutler Beckett, had stolen her joys. She could hear the crickets chirping softly in the night that had lowered itself into the valley. She did not understand what she had done to deserve the fates to curse her this way. She had been a pirate, and maybe that was a bad thing, but she knew she did not deserve all this.

When she finally rose from the sand it was late in the night, the moon high over head and half shaped. She walked on a dark path for a while, wondering where it lead. She finally saw lights and started at a run, walking into a small town which she learned later to be called St. Petersburg. She walked over to an Inn, going inside and searching her pockets. She pulled out her coin purse, something she had always kept on her. She noticed there was a fair amount more, causing her to realize it must have been filled by Will.

She rented a room and they sent her up dinner as she walked in the small yet cozy room. She took her meal and gave thanks, giving them a flash of her usually bright smile. She ate, focusing fully on the meal, trying not to think of anything else possible. She took a bath, the water jug cold but it soothed her in some odd way. She took her clothes and washed them in a tub they had sent up for washing, the owner's wife letting her borrow one of their daughter's night gown.

As she hung up her clothes to dry she stared out into the night, wondering what would come next in her life.

_Somewhere in Singapore..._

Jack Sparrow was surrounded by four whores, telling sea tales to them as they swooned. He drank his rum deeply, wanting to be as drunk as possible for tonight. He hadn't laid with a woman in a while... Since before Elizabeth attached him to the ship, actually, since she saved him from the gallows with Will's help.

He gave a mental sigh, not paying attention to what the giggling sluts were saying to each other. He didn't know why he couldn't shake her off, Elizabeth that is. He knew that she was married now, and that kiss meant nothing, or at least, he wanted to think that. But ever since then she would not leave his head, no matter how hard he tried. He had tried to sleep with another woman but couldn't do it, he supposed he just wasn't drunk enough. Tonight he knew he would do it, whether he wanted to or not, in an attempt to get her out of his head.

Three hours later he rose from the bed, getting dressed and feeling furious. It didn't help at all, though the two girls enjoyed themselves. He only felt deprived, and ashamed of himself, something that never happened. As he dressed he put on his hat, looking in the cracked mirror as the girls slept on the bed. He looked ill, paler, sadder, than he could remember looking, which was odd. He knew though as he walked from the room and down to the port as the sun rose that he had to do what he had been dreading. He had to find Elizabeth.

I hope you liked it! Please read and review! If you leave me a review with ideas for what you would like next I will include your username in the next post and possibly use your idea! Thanks!

Quinn


	2. Seeing An Old Friend

Seeing An Old Friend

_Five years later..._

Elizabeth smiled at four year old son, William, who ran around the small house they owned, giggling and running from her. He waved his little wooden sword over his head, smiling as she caught up. She picked him up and started tickling him, laughing heartily as he tried to squirm away. "I've got you!" she called out between her laughs.

"Mummy! Let me go!" he squealed and struggled as he giggled. A knock at the door interrupted them and she sighed, putting him down and kissing the top of his head.

"It must be Uncle Thomas coming to visit us!" she said with a broad smile at him. Mr. Thomas Swann was her uncle, her father's brother who housed her, so she did not have to work. He was a very generous man, very kind, and now lived in the small town so he could look after Elizabeth like he had promised Governor Swann if anything should happen to him. She smoothed back her hair slightly, trying to look a little more composed as she opened the door. "Hello Uncle Tho-Oh my lord..."

She was not staring at who she had thought was her Uncle, instead she stared at someone else, who had been a familiar face. "Hello, Elizabeth, were you expecting company because I could return later," Captain Jack Sparrow said, not sounding drunk and looking a little cleaner than normal. She stared opened mouth at him, not believing what she was seeing. Her eyes must have been as wide as saucers because he cracked a chuckle. "Are you alright? You look as if you have seen a ghost, Mrs. Turner."

She felt very lightheaded as he said 'Mrs. Turner' when he addressed her. "Forgive my manners, can I offer you some tea?" she ended on a whisper and then her eyes rolled back into her head, fainting like a weak love sick girl.

"Mother! Mother, wake up! Mother are you alright? Mother!"

Jack must still be around, she thought as she regained a bit of consciousness since her son was saying Mother instead of Mummy. Her eyes remained shut for a moment as she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder, a little rough on her bare shoulder but not bad. She opened her eyes and realized she was laying on the couch in her parlor, little William and Jack sitting on the floor next to her, looking concerned. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" Jack asked in his deep, husky voice.

She sat up slightly and nodded slowly. "Yes, of course I am alright. You just startled me," she said a bit stubbornly as she stood gracefully at first, and then swayed. Jack caught her elbow before she tripped and she stared at him. "Thank you."

"No worries, Love," he said nonchalantly as he stared at her. "It's good to see you again," he said softly, smiling at her with that old twinkle in his eyes.

"Mother! It's Captain Jack Sparrow! I can't believe it!" William said excitedly, staring up at Jack like he was an Immortal God.

Jack looked at Elizabeth, still unconsciously holding her arm. "So you know about me then, lad?" he asked, not looking away from Elizabeth's expression.

She pulled her arm away, looking slightly flushed as she walked towards the table that was set for tea, already set up because they thought Mr. Swann was coming. She went over and pouring the tea and arranging a few things. "Yes, sir! Mummy has told me so many stories about you! She described you so well I knew who you were!" she could here the excitement in his voice and smiled since her back was turned.

"Really, now? What all did you tell him about me?" She could hear the ego dripping from his voice, making her roll her eyes and she turned around.

"I told him a few stories of your adventures and that you know William's father, don't you Mr. Sparrow?" she gave him a small smirk, seeing the shocked look on his face.

"This is Will's son?" he asked with a look of surprise and wonderment. "But how could that be possible-"

"We were married before Will had to leave for his work five years ago," she said, completely unashamed by the obviousness of the situation, knowing that he would have realized that they had spent that day together. She couldn't read the look on his face, and was not sure she wanted to. "Would you like some tea, Mr. Sparrow?"

"It's Jack, no Mr. Sparrow," he said with a small chuckle. He pulled out her chair and she sat down primly, surprised at his gentlemen like conduct.

"Can I have tea too, Mother?" he asked with a toothy grin. "I want to talk to Captain Jack." She could see the glee on his face and knew that she would never hear the end of it if she did not permit him to stay.

"Of course you can, come sit next to me," she said patting the seat next to her as Jack sat on the other side of the small table. "Here you go," she said as she poured him tea and watched him fold his napkin over his lap and get a few pastries. "So how have things been Jack? It's been quite some time since we have last spoken."

"I've been alright, doing a bit of wandering around the world with my crew and The Black Pearl. Right now I have put Mr. Gibbs in charge for the next few months. I've decided to take a little while away from the ocean," he said as if it was not odd that he was saying that.

"Really? But, I thought you would rather be sailing the sea than anything else," she said with an amused smile.

"Times change people, as you well know," he said glancing at Will as he swallowed some of a biscuit. He smiled big at her and she smiled fondly at her son.

"Yes, they really do," she said quietly, looking back at Jack who's gaze never faltered.

"Captain Jack, can you tell me a story about my mother? All she tells me about herself is that she met my father on a boat and both lived in Port Royal and that they were married a few years after she met you," He said in a rush of words that Jack seemed to understand and he laughed.

"Your mother never told you that she was once a great Pirate Lord?" he asked with a crooked grin. William's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. Elizabeth flushed slightly, embarrassment and amusement in her features. "Well she was, and a great one at that! She could get everyone riled up in a heart beat. She was also an excellent swords woman, she could fight better than most men I knew."

He began telling William all sorts of stories about Elizabeth's Pirate life, Elizabeth putting in a bit of input occasionally or laughing with them. They talked and laughed well into the night, reminiscing about old times, though he conveniently left out a certain kiss. When the clock struck eight and the sun had set she stood. "It is past Will's bedtime," she said as William rubbed his eyes out of tiredness.

"Mother, I want to stay up with you and Captain Jack!" he said with a sad face but she picked him up.

"You need your sleep, you can see the Captain in the morning, I promise," she said with a smile as she turned to Jack. "I'm going to put him to bed, I'll be right back."

She walked out of the room and he could hear her footsteps going up the stairs, a huge sigh of relief rushing from his lips. It had taken a little less than five years to find her, but he had. He still could not believe that things had went so well, he felt lucky for once. He had not drank yet that day, which was starting to get to him. He thought out of respect that he could come sober to see her, and he was glad he had.

If only he had knew she had a son, perhaps he would not have come. But he was so glad he came, so glad he got to see her face, and the changes that had been made in her life. Her son looked strong too, a good mix of Will's and Elizabeth's features. For the first time in a long time, Jack Sparrow felt at peace.

At that same moment Elizabeth was tucking William into bed he asked, "Mummy, why does father not come and see us? Does he not like me? Captain Jack came, why can't father?" Elizabeth froze, tears welling up in her eyes at the sadness in his voice.

"William, he can't come for a while still, it's just not possible for him. He doesn't dislike you, he loves you very much and I'm sure he can't wait to see his son," she said as she wiped her tears as she turned away.

"Do you think he knows what I look like?" he asked quietly as she leaned over and tucked him in.

"I'm sure he dreams of you and I, one big happy family every night." She kissed his forehead and smiled at him. "Good night sweet hear. I love you."

"Good night Mummy, I love you, too."

She walked out of the room and down the stairs, she willed herself to go back into the parlor but found a few tears welling up in her eyes. She held in a sob, feeling so horrible for William. She put her hands over her face, pushing her closed eyes to try and make the tears stop. "Elizabeth, are you alright?"

She removed her hands and saw Jack looking around the corner at her. He took a few steps closer to her, smiling and frowning at the same time. "I'm fine, Jack. I just... William doesn't understand why Will isn't here..."

Jack reached out for her and pulled her into a hug. "Things will be alright, don't you worry about it. I bet Will can't wait to be back here, seeing you and his son," he said, envy bubbling in him at the thought.

She didn't really hear what he said, just closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She smelled lavender, tea, and something she could not describe to herself. His embrace was warm, comforting, something she had not had in a very long time. She pulled back slowly and looked at him under heavy eye lids. "I think it's getting late, perhaps you should go," she said stepping back, not wanting to get caught up. She had not seen Will for five years, but she would not be unfaithful, she would not repeat that mistake.

"Right... I'll come by tomorrow then? Around... Noon perhaps?" he asked slowly, not wanting to push her.

"That would be nice, William would love to hear more stories. And, by the way, thank you for how you treated him today. It was pleasantly surprising," she said with genuine gratitude.

As he opened the door, putting on his hat, the same old hat, he smirked and said before he closed the door, "No trouble... Pirate."

I hope you liked the second chapter! Surprisingly I wrote that one really fast, I usually don't update this much but this story is itching to be written! Please read and review! If you leave me a review with ideas for what you would like next I will include your username in the next post and possibly use your idea! Thanks!

Quinn


End file.
